Asterix in America credits
Opening Credits * Jürgen Wohlrabe presents * A Gerhard Hahn film * "Asterix in America" * Based on the Adventures of Asterix and Obelix by: René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo * Screenplay by: Thomas Platt and Rhett Rooster * Based on an idea by: Albert Uderzo and Pierre Tchernia * Music: Harold Faltermeyer * Instrumentation by: Andi Slavik * Animation Director: Bill Speers * Editor: Ulrich Steinvorth * Unit Production Manager: Jürgen Polaszek * Line Producer: Christa Kistner * Producer: Jürgen Wohlrabe * Director: Gerhard Hahn Ending Credits * Voices: ** Narrator - John Rye ** Asterix - Craig Charles ** Obelix - Howard Lew Lewis ** Getafix - Geoffrey Bayldon ** Caesar - Henry McGee ** Lucullus - Christopher Biggins * Dialogues: Robin Lyons, Andrew Offiler * Additional Indian Dialogues: Bill Speers * Storyboard: Dave Brewster, Juan C. Cerezo, Michael Ekbladh, Sahin Ersöz, Miguel Gaban, Andrew Knight, Rick Morrison, Tashin Özgür, Bill Speers, Teresa Valero, Antonio Zurera * Storyboard Update: Markus Kempken * Layout: Jerry Benninger, Anne Chevalier, Anthony Christov, Marco Cinelli, Robert Clark, Robert Davies, David Day, Olsen Groiseau, Peggy Hawley, Sven Höffer, Brendan Houghton, Arlan Jewell, Dave Merritt, Dan Mills, Daniel Moignot, Michael O'Mara, Panagiotis Rapas, Gyula Szabó, Simon Varela, Kevyn Wallace, David Womersley * Layout Assistants: Julian Goethe, Wenzel Kofron, Ben Lewis, Neal Petty, Michael Schröter, Andreas Schulze * Model Sheets: Dave Brewster, Andrew Knight, Tahsin Özgür, Bill Speers * Head of Backgrounds: Michel Guerin * Backgrounds: Christoph Baum, Inge Daveloose, Sean Eckett, Zoe Evamy, Miguel Gil, Randy Pusch, Rudi Stussi * Animation Director Madrid: Ángel Izquierdo * Lead Animators: Dave Brewster, Jørgen Leerdam * Animators: Francisco Alaminos, Miguel Alaminos, Manuel Almela, Meelis Arulepp, Edson R. Basarin, Jan Baudouin de Courtenay, Nancy Beiman, Doug Bennett, Dave Boudreau, Eric Bouillette, Rune Brandt Bennicke, Juan J. Bravo, Alberto Conejo, Jesse Cosio, Donnachada Daly, Rafael Diaz, Tara Donavan, Jeff Etter, Stefan Fjeldmark, Brad Forbush, Manuel G. Galiana, Fernando Gallego, Chuck Gammage, Anna Gellert Nielsen, Carmen Gonzalez, Ulf Grenzer, Michael Helmuth Hansen, Stefan Herrmann, Paul Jesper, Jeff Johnson, Kevon Johnson, Mark Koetsier, Daniel Lafrance, Jens Leganger Larsen, Martin Madsen, Jamie Mason, Jesper Møller, Piotr Morawski, Jamie Oliff, Tahsin Özgür, Matt O'Callaghan, Dana O'Connor, Wendy Perdue, Gábor Pichler, Børge Ring, Jose Sanchez, Chris Sauve, Brian Schindler, Gordon Stanfield, David Stephan, Juan A. Torres, Darren Vandenburg, Roger Vizard, John Williamson, Johnny Zeuthen, Susan Zitka, Dick Zondag, A. Film, Karen Johnson Productions, Kroyer Films * Junior Animators: Juan de Dios Pozuelo, Javier Granados, Sven Höffer, Ulrich Nietzsche, Vittorio Pirajno, Matthias Sernow, Juan A. Serrano, Konrad Weise * Special Effects Animators: Robert Byrne, Michael Ekbladh, Brian McSweeny, Volker Pajatsch, Kathy Quaife-Hodge, Matthias Sernow * Special Effects Assistants: Marec Fritzinger, Jack Kirchner, Rhian Rushton, Robert Sommerville * Head of Assisting: Jonathan Webber * Assistants: Nicolas Attié, Sükrü Balazünbül, Pilar Balsalobre, Doug Bennett, Carlos Blanco, Sheila Brown, Lee Cadieux, Claude Chaisson, Wes Chun, Philippe Culas, Hope Devlin, John Dillon, Rich Draper, Eileen Dunn, Javier Espinosa, Ricardo Echevarria, Thomas Fenger, Connor Flynn, Peter Gambier, Tomás Gómez, Tom Gravestock, Joah Hagen Jensen, Jakob Hjort Jensen, Akemi Horiuchi, Gema G. Ingelmo, Angela Iturriza, Yolanda Jaraquemada, Tinna Jespersen, Leonard Johnson, Myung Kang, Tine Karrebæk, Russell Ladewig, Malene Laugesen, Pierre Lecomte, Bev Lehman, Drew Mandigo, Stéphane Martineau, James McKrimmon, Annette Morel, Shannon Murphy, Jan Naylor, Karin Nilsson, Elisa Núñez, Carlos O'Coronel, Janus Pedersen, Bjørn Pedersen, Hervé Pigeon, Frank Pimenta, John Power, Erika Riha, Ando Tammik, Rigmor Tokerød, Walter van Gasse, Yolanda Velasco, Bente Woodruff, Mi Ri Yoon * Inbetweens: Julio Altozano, Gerd Brammer, Anne Brand, Mike Demur, Claudia Grey, Cordula Jarmuske, Roberto F. Johns, Karen Kewell, Esperanza Konomi, Mario Kuchinke-Hofer, Ángel Marcano, Roberto Marcano, Sacramento Martínez, Carmen Núñez, Helena Podlawska, Marc Preiser, Dejan Rakas, Chris Ross, Joaquin Royo, Tobias Schwarz, Hans Serner, Jiwun Shin, Lech Smigaj, Allen Swerling, Lynn Yamaski * Production Management: Ciara Breslin, Jacquie Davies, Elena Gómez, Lucía Gómez * Production Coordination: Helle Hansen, Steve Kellener * Production Coordination Madrid: Chris Doyle * Production Assistants: Anna Alvarez, Anna Daza, Bernd Frieboese, Frank Kittelmann, Martina Klein, Dieter Reinhold, Ellen Ziegler * Check Coordination: Mark Hodkinson, Eimear Joyce * Check: Gerhild Arndt, Sharon Bridgeman, Brian Gilmore, Almut Lubkoll, Corine Marcel, David McGrath, Marianne Rousseau, Jill Tudor, Anne Tweedy, Liz Wassel * Colour Styling: Ann McCormick * Colour Coordination: Lola Aranda, Rafi Aviles, Loli Belmonte, Simon Bradbury, Manoli Cabezas, Jadwiga Chwastek, Victoria Cruz, Pilar Díaz, Susana Díez, Elena Franco, Paqui Galisteo, Ali Garralon, Krystina Jamrog-Rodowicz, Flora Keen, Jutta König, Grazyna Kosim-Bukato, Aengus McCabe, Sensi Navarro, Ariane Neidthardt, Martin B. O'Shea, Antonio Palma, Maria Paniagua, Manuel Reina, Graham Shaw, Marie Sheard, Anna-Ewa Skowronski, Alexandra Tomei, Juani Urbano, Rafi Valle, Sharon Walker, Nick Westbury, Julia Xalma, Concepcion Zurera, Jeff Tarleton, Jarek Podlawski * Administration: Inge Borchert, Imke Fehrmann, Maureen Polaszek, Katja Rentsch, Jan Schmidtgen * Production Accounting: Elke Butnop, Katharina Kunze, Hilke Dietrich * Production Secretary: Anna Elena, Birutta Schreiber * Controlling: Claudia Davids, Lucía Gómez * Camera: Thorsten Falke, Barry Newton, Wolfgang Scharff * Additional Camera: Albrecht-M. Wendlandt, Heinz Busert, Tim Francis, Marie-Louise Gram, Peter Kid, Stefan Melchior, Moser & Rosié, Antonio Navarro, Walter Schmidt, Gerd Wanie, Norbert Witt * Digital Editing: Ulrich Steinvorth, Ringo Waldenburger * 3D Computer Animation - Opening Sequence "Pizza": Alexander Borchert, Monika Tuschek * 3D computer animation - "Storm Sequence" and Digital Effects: Mental Images Technical Directors: Gerald Gutschmidt, Gregor Lakner Software Development: Mental Images 3D Animation Software: Softimage Rendering Software: Softimage Rendering Hardware: Hewlett Packard * Support by: Hewlett Packard is gratefully acknowledged * Digital Film Recording: The Computer Film Company * Produced at: Gerhard Hahn Filmproduktion GmbH and Milímetros S.A. European Studio Grouping "Traingle" * Sound Effects: The Soundcompany, Max Hoskins, Harry Schnitzler * Mix: Manfred Arbter, Studio Babelsberg * Music: Harold Faltermeyer * Instrumentation by: Andi Slavik * "We Are One People" (Harold Faltermeyer/David Cooke) Artist: Aswad/Rap: Soloman * "Say Goodbye" (Harold Faltermeyer/Magda La Bonté/David Cooke) Artist: Bonnie Tyler * "Always" (Harold Faltermeyer/Magda La Bonté/David Cooke) Artist: Wild Kit/Guitars: Matthias Achilles/Michael Ellwanger * "Dance Dance Dance (Under the Moon)" (Harold Faltermeyer/Magda La Bonté/David Cooke) Artist: Right Said Fred/Vocals: Richard Fairbrass/Guitars: Rob Manzoli & Fred Fairbrass Additional Arrangements by Gerald Elms * All Songs Produced by Harold Faltermeyer/Uli Fisher * All Songs Published by BMG Ufa/Kilauea Musikverlag GmbH/Metro-Score Musikverlag GmbH * Music Recorded and Mixed at: Red Deer Recording Studios * Engineers: Uli Fisher/Michael Strowig/David Cooke * Sountrack Available by: BMG Ariola Media/Hansa * Publicity: Carola Hembus * International Publicity: Dennis Davidson Associates Ltd. * Supported by: Berlin Film Fund, Filmboard Berlin-Brandenburg and Filmförderungsanstalt Berlin * The Producer Wish to Thank: BfG Bank, Siegbert Tobert and Lutz Müller * Special Thanks to: Manuel Litta and Karin Behnke, Hermes Synchron * Lab Processing: ARRI Contrast * Colour Matching: Detlef Fleischhauer * Negative Cutting: ARRI Contrast, Gabriele Trobisch * Titles: Trickatelier Thomas Wilk * Lucasfilm THX * Dolby Stereo * © Extrafilm Produktion GmbH Berlin 1994 · All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Extrafilm Category:Hahn Film AG Category:Milímetros S.A. Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Alliance Atlantis Video Category:Star Entertainment Category:Super Écran